When He Awakens
by FaithinBones
Summary: There were few times in his adult life when Booth was truly happy and none of them lasted very long. Now that Booth has found happiness again can he let go of his fear that it won't last?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after "The Crack in the Code".

This is a fairly short story. It will probably be no longer than six or seven chapters. Brennan is eight months pregnant in this story and Booth and Brennan have moved into their new (or new to them) house.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth knew something was wrong when he woke up. Instead of finding Brennan lying next to him in bed, he found himself alone. Not just alone either. The fact was, the right side of the bed didn't show any signs that she had actually slept on that side of the bed during the night.

He hadn't felt well when he got home and had gone to bed as soon as he had taken a couple of Advil and removed his shoes, shirt and pants. He didn't know what time Brennan got home or even if she did come home.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, Booth noticed that it was six in the morning. Rubbing his face with his hands, Booth tried to think. He felt groggy and uncertain what he should do. Moving his hands to his chest, he rubbed his chest and felt a little short of breath.

Finally realizing that he should get out of bed and look for Brennan, Booth rolled out of bed and stood up. Feeling a little dizzy, Booth stood still for a few minutes until the dizziness passed.

Walking into the bathroom, Booth noticed that Brennan's shampoo and conditioner weren't sitting on the edge of the tub. Puzzled, Booth glanced around the bathroom and saw that her hair brushes and combs were also missing. Brennan's make up was gone and so were her perfume and deodorant.

His heart starting to beat fast, Booth rushed back into the bedroom and quickly walked over to Brennan's closet. Opening the doors, Booth found the closet empty. Walking quickly over to Brennan's dresser, Booth pulled open all of the drawers and one by one, found them empty.

Panicking, Booth ran into the living room and noticed that Brennan's lap top was missing as was her journals from the book shelves.

Feeling like a man drowning, Booth started to feel short of breath. He found that he was having a hard time breathing and he was feeling sick again. His head was pounding and his chest ached with a dull pain.

"I don't understand," Booth thought. "How could she have removed all of her stuff from the house and I didn't hear it. Why didn't I wake up? What's going on? Where's Bones? Why did she leave me? What did I do wrong? I don't understand."

Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down, put his head into his hands and he started to weep. He didn't know what was wrong; but, he couldn't seem to control his emotions. He seemed to have problems thinking and the same thought kept repeating itself over and over again, "I don't understand".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The click and whirr of the machine as it started to send air to the blood pressure cuff startled Brennan from her nap. She heard the cuff slowly fill with air. Glancing at the machine next to the bed, Brennan saw the numbers change by a few numbers. After it had recorded the new reading, the cuff deflated and was silent.

Brennan then noticed that the labored breathing she had been listening to when she had finally dozed off had somehow had become less labored. The breaths that had been short and struggling seemed to be calmer and deeper. The rise and fall of the chest under the sheet seemed to be quieter. Looking at the face of the man she loved, she noticed tears sliding down his face.

Standing up from her chair, Brennan leaned over and wiped the tears from Booth's face. "Please wake up, Booth," Brennan said. "You've been asleep for long enough. It's time for you to wake up."

Watching his face and the tears still sliding down his cheeks, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth on the forehead, "Please, Booth. Wake up. I need you. We need you."

Not getting any response from Booth, Brennan sat back down on her chair and felt tears start to slide down her own cheeks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Curious? Let me know if you want more. If it looks like there is some interest in this story then I will start to post this story on Saturday. I hope you give it a chance. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

There was some interest in this story, so here goes. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been driving home from a crime scene when he stopped at a First National Bank branch office. He remembered that he needed quarters for a quarter drive for Parkers' school. He was supposed to have been collecting the quarters for the last two months; but, out of habit, he didn't usually have a lot of change. When he ate out, he rounded his tips up enough with the bill so that he didn't get any change back. When he went to the store he usually dropped the change in whatever charity jar was in front of him or just told the clerk to keep the change for a tip. He hated to jingle when he walked.

Booth knew that he needed to give the quarters to Parker by tomorrow so he decided to buy a couple of rolls of quarters from the bank, take them home, take them out of their wrappers and then put the quarters in a baggy. Parker would never be the wiser.

When Booth walked into the branch, he saw that there were two tellers open and that there were five customers in the bank. It was 2 p.m. and Booth had counted on the bank branch not being busy.

Standing in line, Booth admired the Christmas decorations in the lobby. The Christmas tree was very pretty, being decorated in white and blue bows and balls. He loved Christmas and he was trying to talk Brennan into putting up a big Christmas tree in the house. Christmas didn't mean very much to Brennan and she had told him that she was willing to compromise between no tree and a big tree. She was willing to put up with a small tree. Booth had tried to explain to her that a Charlie Brown Christmas tree wasn't a lot of fun and he had four boxes of Christmas decorations in storage. She hadn't really understood his loathing of the Charlie Brown Christmas tree and Booth was sure she never would. Sighing Booth decided to give in and go buy the small tree on the way home tonight. He would decorate it in a Coca Cola theme. He had a lot of Coca Cola Christmas themed decorations, including polar bears wearing NASCAR jackets and soda fountain jackets. He bought one or two of them every year for Parker. Parker loved polar bears and loved to seem them on the Christmas tree.

Standing in line, Booth noticed three men walk in through the front doorway of the bank, wearing masks and carrying rifles and guns. Booth seriously thought about drawing his gun and trying to stop what he knew was coming; but, he knew he couldn't risk it. He knew if he pulled his gun, that he would be one gun against three armed men and the customers in the bank could be killed or seriously injured. Booth thought all branches had uniformed security; but, he had been in the bank for ten minutes and hadn't seen anyone with a uniform on.

The three masked men rushed through the lobby shouting for everyone to get on the floor and lie face down. Hating do it, Booth laid down on the floor next to a very frightened woman. Putting his hand in his pocket, Booth speed dialed Brennan's phone number.

oooooooooooooo

The phone rang twice when Brennan answered the phone. Seeing it was Booth's phone number, Brennan answered the phone in her normal way, "Brennan."

Listening, Brennan could hear shouting and threats coming over the line. Realizing that Booth was in trouble, she called Agent Shaw on her office phone and told Agent Shaw that Booth appeared to be in trouble and he needed help. Brennan asked Shaw to trace Booth's phone and see where he was. She wanted Shaw to send someone to where ever Booth was and see if they could be of help.

After Brennan hung up on Shaw, she put her cell phone up to her ear and listened.

Ooooooooooooo

Booth tried to calm the woman lying on the floor next to him by putting his hand on her arm and smiling. The young woman tried to smile back; but, she was too afraid. Looking at Booth, the young woman started to weep.

Booth tried to watch the hold up men; but, it was difficult to do that lying on the floor.

In a few minutes, the hold up men had emptied the teller drawers and were walking from behind the counter towards the front door. The hold up men had made it part way across the lobby when they heard sirens in the distance. Hearing the sirens, one of the men turned towards the people lying on the floor and started cursing, accusing one of them of calling the cops. In a fit of rage, the very angry man started to shoot his rifle at the people lying on the floor.

Booth realizing that he had to try to stop what was going on, rose up from the floor, pulled the gun from his holster and aimed it at the hold up men. He got off one round when he felt a blow to his chest. Falling back, Booth blacked out.

Brennan hearing gun shots and screams, called out to Booth. Calling his name over and over again, Brennan started to feel panicky. Booth didn't answer his phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Is this still interesting?

Disclaimer: I didn't mean to denigrate 911 operators. I just thought Booth was being Boothy wanting to rely on Brennan. I have cops and military in the family and have great respect for them all. I also have great respect for anyone who has a job like 911 operators. Any job that requires you to maintain your cool under high pressure deserves respect. 


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you for taking the time to review my story. All reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had agreed with Booth that she would leave field work and would only work at the Lab when she was eight months pregnant. The plan was for her to take the last two weeks off before the baby was due and stay home. Her pregnancy had been uneventful and she had not had any problems working up until the eighth month. The only thing that really bothered her about her pregnancy was that she had to give up driving. She hadn't wanted to do that; but, Booth was rabid about her not driving late in her pregnancy.

Now, when she needed to get to Booth, she found herself without a car and dependent upon others to get her to where she needed to go.

Brennan had listened on her phone until she heard Agent Shaw speaking. Brennan realized that where ever Booth was, Agent Shaw was now with him.

Agent Shaw had found Booth on the floor of the bank, with a bullet wound to his chest. The young woman lying next to him was dead. She had been shot in the head. When the police and the FBI had arrived they had found two of the hold up men were gone. The bank robber who had started the shooting was dead with a bullet to his head. Everyone else in the branch office that had been lying on the floor were either dead or wounded. No one had been spared.

Ambulances had been called for and while the police and agents were waiting, they had all started first aid to help those they could. Booth and the branch manager were the worst off among the living. The branch manager had been shot in the stomach and was awake and in a lot of pain. Booth was shot in the chest and was unconscious. The other injuries were serious but not life threatening.

Shaw had searched Booth's pockets and found his phone. Taking it out of his jacket pocket, Agent Shaw had put the phone to her ear and said, "Dr. Brennan are you still there?"

Brennan hearing Agent Shaw talking to her, said, "Yes, I'm here. Is Booth alright?"

Knowing that honesty was best when dealing with Brennan, Agent Shaw said, "Agent Booth was shot in the chest and he's unconscious. I'm waiting for an ambulance to arrive and expect them here at any time. I'm going to end this call and I'll call you back once Agent Booth has been loaded up into the ambulance and I find out what hospital they're going to take him to."

Thanking Agent Shaw, Brennan ended the call and waited for Shaw to call her back. In the mean time, Brennan, carrying her phone in her hand, walked over to Hodgins' office and told him what was going on. He agreed to drive her to the hospital as soon as they knew which one to go to.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins was very anxious about Booth's condition and the fact that Brennan was in her eighth month of pregnancy. Once Brennan was in his car, Hodgins started driving towards the hospital. Everyone else had been notified about Booth and would go to the hospital as soon as they could. Hodgins worried that Booth being hurt would cause Brennan to go into premature labor. During most of the trip to the hospital, Hodgins kept asking Brennan if she was ok.

Finally, Brennan couldn't take it any more and said, "Dr. Hodgins, please stop asking me if I'm ok. It's maddening. I have no intention of having my baby at this time."

Frowning, Hodgins said, "Sorry Dr. B. I'm just worried about Booth."

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "Yes. I understand. You needn't worry about Booth. He's been hurt before and he's always recovered. He's very strong. I only worry about the anesthesia. He's very sensitive to it's effects. I reminded Agent Shaw to tell his surgeon that he needed to monitor Booth's breathing more closely than he normally would. Booth will be quite upset if he sleeps three days again."

Nodding his head, Hodgin said, "Yeah, he'll be ok. Nothing can bring Booth down. If he sleeps for three days, he'll be pissed; but, he'll get over it. He'll probably be angrier that he got hurt so close to Christmas. Man he loves Christmas."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, he does. He wants to get a big Christmas tree for the house this year. I may have to get someone else to buy one and decorate it for us this year. He will be very disappointed that he can't do it. He has four boxes of Christmas decorations and wanted to get a tree big enough so that he could use most of them."

Glancing at Brennan, Hodgins said, "Let me buy the tree and decorate it. I'd like to do it for Booth, if you wouldn't mind."

Watching the scenery pass by, Brennan said, "Thank you. I'm not sure Booth will want his tree put up now that he can't put it up himself. He can be very negative when he gets hurt; but, I don't want him to skip a Christmas tradition that means so much to him. I want you to buy the biggest tree possible that will safely fit in our living room."

Nodding his head, Hodgins said, "Cool. Angela would only let me buy a ten foot tree for our house. I'll see what I can do for your house tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding her head, Brennan prepared herself for the ordeal that she knew was coming.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sorry. I actually wrote part of this story last September and I just now got around to completing it now. Let's call it a late Christmas present from me to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing my story. I'm a little insecure when it comes to my writing and appreciate every review and alert I get.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth sat on the couch for a while. He wasn't sure for how long; but, he knew it was a long time. His tears dried up and he had sat quietly on the couch trying to remember what he had done to drive Brennan away. He thought they were happy. He knew he was happy. He had never been so happy in his life and he thought Brennan was happy too. How could he have missed the signs that Brennan was so unhappy that she felt she had to leave and not even tell him.

The only thing that he could think that they had really argued over lately was the stupid Christmas tree. He had worse arguments in the past with Brennan so it didn't make sense that she would leave him over something as dumb as that. Hell, their fight over finding a house had been a hell of a lot worse. He just couldn't think of what he could have done that was so very bad.

Getting up from the couch, Booth went into the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Putting on a pair of trainers, Booth grabbed his keys from the dresser and left the house. He couldn't just sit around wondering and worrying, he had to go look for Brennan. Neither one of them had their apartments any more since they had moved into the house. Booth thought he would drive over to the Lab and see if Brennan was there. He was going to find her and he was going to find out what was going on.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been holding Booth's hand for quite a while when she realized that he had quit weeping. Taking a cool, damp wash cloth, Brennan wiped the tear tracks from Booth's face. The last time Booth had major surgery, he had been unconscious for three days. It had been almost four days since Booth had been shot in his chest and still Booth slept. Brennan had never known anyone else to respond to anesthesia like Booth did. His sensitivity to being knocked out was so severe that Booth hated to even go to dentists. He could stand Novocain; but, if anything else was needed it made him sleepy and groggy. These coma's that Booth went into, when he was operated on, was enough to scare everyone. No matter how many times this happened to Booth, no one who cared about him, could get use to it.

Brennan had been sitting in her chair watching Booth, when her father came through the doorway to Booth's room.

Smiling at Brennan, Max said, "Hey Honey. Is Booth awake yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No Dad, he isn't. I thought for sure he would wake up today. He normally stays unconscious for three days. We're almost into the fourth day and he still hasn't woke up. At least he's breathing on his own now and he doesn't require assistance."

Nodding his head, Max walked over to Brennan and leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Look Honey, I don't think it's a good idea for you to sit in this room around the clock. You need rest. You're eight months pregnant. You're going to go into early labor if you don't take care of yourself."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous, Dad. All I've been doing is sitting in a chair for the last three days. That's not exactly strenuous work."

Shaking his head, Max said, "Don't be ridiculous yourself. You know what I mean. You need to rest at home. I want you to go home. I'll watch over Booth until you come back."

Frowning, Brennan said, "No Dad, I want to be here when he wakes up. He'll be disappointed if I'm not here when he finally does wake up."

Sighing, Max said, "If you won't go home, will you at least go next door to the hotel and rent a room for a few hours? You need to get some decent sleep. You can't do that here and you know it. What do you think Booth would say to you if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself? You know he'd be angry with you."

Sighing, Brennan looked at Booth's face. Turning to look at her father, Brennan said, "Alright. I'll go next door for a few hours. If Booth shows any signs of waking up then you must call me immediately. "

Nodding his head, Max said, "Of course. You can count on it."

Getting up from her chair, Brennan searched Booth's face and then turned around and left the room.

Watching Brennan leave the room, Max walked over to the bed and looked at Booth. Leaning over Booth, Max said, "Wake up Booth. You promised that you'd never abandon my baby girl. I'm holding you to that promise. Wake up."

Not seeing Booth respond, Max sighed and then sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth drove over to the Jeffersonian as fast as he could. Parking in the parking garage he noticed that Brennan's car wasn't in her designated parking space. Thinking about it, Booth entered the building and walked to the Lab. Entering the glass double doors, Booth noticed that the platform was deserted. Walking over to Angela's office, Booth stuck his head through the doorway and saw that Angela wasn't in her office. Turning around, Booth then walked to Hodgins' office and saw that it too was empty. Frowning, Booth then started a search of all the offices in the Lab. No one was in their offices, no one was in Limbo, the catwalk and the lounge were deserted. There wasn't a soul to be seen. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find any one. Shaking his head, Booth walked to Brennan's office and sat down on her couch. Leaning back, Booth closed his eyes.

He had been resting for about ten minutes, when he heard a young girl's voice. Opening his eyes, Booth found himself looking at a young girl of around ten years of age. Her chestnut brown hair was very curly and her dark brown eyes were staring very intently at him.

Frowning, the girl said, "I asked you, why are you here?"

Sadly, Booth said, "I'm looking for my partner. I can't find her."

Nodding her head, the girl said, "Maybe you aren't looking in the right place."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "She's not at the house and she's not here. I don't know where else to look."

Smiling, the young girl walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking at Booth, the girl said, "Does she have a place that she likes to go to, besides work and her house? Maybe she's there."

Puzzled, Booth said, "She loves it here. This is her favorite place."

Frowning, the girl said, "Are you sure this is her favorite place?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes. She loves being at the Jeffersonian more than any place that I can think of."

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl said, "And yet, she isn't here. Are you sure this is her favorite place?"

Sadly, Booth said, "I thought so. Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did. She left me and she didn't tell me why."

Shaking her head, the small girl said, "Are you sure you didn't leave her?"

Looking at the girl, Booth said, "I would never abandon, Bones. I love her. Even if she stops loving me, I will always love her."

Sadly, the girl looked at Booth and asked, "Why do you think she would stop loving you?"

Looking down at the floor and then closing his eyes, Booth said, "She loves me right now; but, I think I disappoint her. I try not to; but, I do. I've disappointed every woman that I've ever loved. That's why they leave me. I always do something wrong and they leave me."

Putting her hand on Booth's knee, the girl said, "Look again. You're not looking in the right place. She loves you and she hasn't left you."

Removing her hand from Booth's knee, the girl said, "Please Seeley Booth, don't give up. The one you love is looking for you. She hasn't left you. You just need to look harder. You aren't looking in the right place."

Sighing, Booth opened his eye and looked at the girl. Well he would have; but, she was no longer sitting on the couch. In fact, she was no longer in the room. Confused, Booth rubbed his eyes and then his chest. He wished the pain in his chest would stop. It was very annoying.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Are you still interested? Just three chapters to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. They've been great.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max had been watching a little TV when he heard Booth moan. Hopeful, Max stood up and leaned over Booth.

"Booth, are you awake?" Max asked.

Booth didn't respond.

Sighing, Max sat back down. "You know Booth. You can't stay like that. Tempe is worried and she wants you to wake up. Come on, wake up. You can't leave her Booth. She's changed. Her heart belongs to you. If you leave her, I'm afraid of what it would do to her. Please Booth, wake up."

Watching Booth's face, Max saw Booth continue to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not knowing where else to look, Booth drove over to the Royal Diner. Walking through the doorway, he found himself in an empty place. There wasn't anyone there. No customers, no waitresses, no cook. Shaking his head, Booth walked over to their table and sat down. Putting his arms on the table, he leaned down and rested his head on top of his arms. Closing his eyes, Booth realized he was having a hard time breathing.

Straightening up, he rubbed his chest. Hearing a noise, Booth looked towards the main entrance and saw the young girl walk in.

Smiling, she walked over to his table and sat down. "Why do you think Temperance left you?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Because when I woke up this morning, she wasn't home and all of her stuff was gone. That's pretty plain don't you think?"

Shaking her head, the girl said, "Why would Temererance leave you?"

Sadly, Booth looked at his hands and said, "Because every woman I've ever loved has left me. Even my mother left me. She didn't want to stay."

Shaking her head, she said, "She ran away?"

Shaking his head in return, Booth said, "No, she died when I was ten years old. She had cancer. Pops said it was one of the curable ones. I know she didn't want to be cured though. She wanted to leave my Dad, so she died."

Frowning, the girl said, "Your Pops said she died to leave your father?"

Looking at the little girl, Booth said, "No, my Dad told me that. He said my mother hated him and she hated Jared and me and so she died to escape us."

Staring at Booth, she said, "Why would you believe your father? He was a horrible man. He was a wife beater and a child beater. Why believe him?"

"Because I heard her say it," Booth said, "I heard her tell my Dad more than once that she hated him and she wished she could die."

Shocked, the girl said, "Oh. Maybe she said that because she was angry at her husband. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "I don't know if she meant it or not. I just know she said it."

Sighing, She said, "But surely you've known women who've loved you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure. I've had several women tell me that they love me; but, they didn't love me enough to stay with me. If they had loved me they wouldn't have left me."

Frowning, the little girl said, "Who did that to you, Seeley?"

Smiling sadly, Booth said, "Rebecca told me that she loved me and when I asked her to marry her, she left me. Tessa said she loved me and when I wanted to get closer to her, she left me. Hannah said that she loved me and when I asked her to marry me, she turned me down. She didn't want what I had to offer her."

"But you left her," she said. "Didn't you tell Hannah to leave?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Sure, because I knew that since I couldn't give her what she wanted, I knew she would leave me. I just forced the issue that's all."

Sighing, she asked, "What did Hannah want?"

Smiling, Booth said, "She wanted a lover and no strings attached. I couldn't give her that; so, I knew she didn't want me."

Puzzled, the girl asked, "Has anyone else left you?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, the one I loved the most, left me. She left me twice. The first time, I asked her to love me as more than a friend. I wanted her to give me a chance, us a chance and she said no. She pulled away from me and she left part of our friendship behind. She was still my friend; but, she wasn't the close friend we always were. Then she went to Maluku. She didn't want to be with me any more and she left for an island half way around the world. She didn't want to be my partner. In fact, at the time, I didn't think she wanted me in her life at all. I couldn't understand how it all went so bad; so, I went to Afghanistan. I thought if I went away it would help me. It helped a little; but, not like I'd hoped it would."

Shrugging her shoulders, the little girl said, "But you came back home and she came back too, didn't she?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, she came back; but, I really didn't know what she wanted from me. I moved on with Hannah. Well, I tried to move on with Hannah. I told you how that worked out."

Giving Booth a sad smile, the girl said, "You and Temperance hurt each other and in the end you forgave each other, didn't you? You love her and she loves you. You're happy."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I'm happy. I just don't know if Bones is. She says she loves me; but, I've been worried that she might leave me. Now she has."

Shaking her head, the girl said, "I don't think so, Seeley. She hasn't left you. She loves you. You just need to go where she is. You need to go to her favorite place."

Rubbing his hands across his chest, Booth's breathing became short and painful. Closing his eyes, Booth said, "I don't know where she is. I've been to her favorite place. She wasn't there."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Max had been listening to the sports report, when he realized that Booth seemed to be breathing harder. He looked to be in pain. Getting up from his chair, he walked out of the room and down the hallway to the nurses station.

Leaning across the counter, Max said, "My daughter's boyfriend, Seeley Booth, seems to be in a lot of pain. Can't you do something about it. It looks bad."

Nodding, the nurse got up from her chair, hurried around the counter and walked swiftly to Seeley's room. Entering his room, Nurse Sheila saw that Booth was breathing hard and that he was sweating. She had been given instructions to be careful about the use of pain medicine because Seeley Booth was under the influence of anesthesia and he was in a coma. His doctor didn't want to over medicate him. Sheila had been told to use her discretion when administering Seeley his pain medication. Seeing that she may have been too cautious, Sheila gave him a normal dose of pain medicine and not the half dose she had been giving him. After a few minutes, Booth's face cleared and his breathing became easier.

Seeing that Booth was starting to look better, Max said, "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Smiling, Sheila left the room.

Sighing heavily, Max leaned over Booth and said, "Quit being stubborn, Booth. Wake up."

Shaking his head, Max sat back down and waited. What else could he do?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you're still interested. The end of the tunnel is coming up. I hope I haven't made you too anxious. I didn't realize I was going to write it this angsy until after I wrote it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them all.

I didn't mean to make you guys so anxious. I'll give you mercy and release the chapter early.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth, still feeling sick, decided to go home. When he arrived home, he threw his keys at the sideboard near the front hall and watched the keys bounce off the flat surface and onto the floor. Looking at the keys, Booth walked down the short hallway to his living room, stepping over the keys. Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes. He didn't have to look for Brennan, he knew that she wasn't home. He could feel how empty the place was.

Rubbing his chest, Booth felt a little dizzy again.

He had been resting for about a half hour when he heard the girl speak to him. Surprised, Booth opened his eyes and said, "What are doing here?"

Smiling the brown eyed girl said, "I picked up your keys for you. You shouldn't leave them lying on the floor. You could step on them and fall or you could just lose them. Then where would you be?"

Sighing, Booth said, "How did you get in the house?"

Shaking her head, she said, "We aren't in your house. Didn't you notice?"

Frowning, Booth looked around. "How did I get here? This is my apartment. I don't lease this place anymore. I don't even have a key to this place."

Nodding her head, the little girl said, "I know. It is weird. Is this where you were looking for Temperance? I don't think she would be here. "

Puzzled, Booth sat up and looked around the room. "My stuff is here."

Smiling, she said, "Yes, I noticed that. Are you sure you didn't leave Temperance? That's what it looks like to me."

Feeling a little nauseous, Booth stood up and walked into the bedroom. Looking at the open closet and the open drawers in the dresser, Booth walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it.

Walking into the room, the little girl walked over to stand in front of Booth and then sat down on the floor in front of him. "Why did you leave Temperance? I know she misses you and wishes that you would find her."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't remember leaving her. Is that what I did?"

Nodding her head, the girl said, "Yes. Now you see. Temperance didn't leave you after all. She loves you and she wants you to find her."

Nodding his head, Booth put his head in his hands and for the second time that day he wept. He wept because he realized that Temperance hadn't left him. He had to find her. He loved her and he now knew that she would never leave him. God, he loved her so much. "Why did I think she would leave me?" Booth thought.

Seeing Booth finally understand what he needed to do, Christine said so very softly, "Bye Dad."

Ooooooooooooooo

When Brennan got back to the hospital, she had a surprise for Booth. Walking into the room, Brennan put a small decorated Christmas tree on the table next to his bed. She then rolled the table over the bed so that Booth would see it when he opened his eyes.

Smiling, Max said, "Where did you get that?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I bought it at the market across the street. Booth calls a tree like this a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree. He doesn't like them because he says that they're pathetic. I don't think it's pathetic, do you? I can't bring a full size tree here; so, I had to buy a small one."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No, Honey. It isn't pathetic and I don't think Booth will think so when he opens his eyes. He's going to love it."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Booth, look. I bought a Christmas tree. I'm going to put it in the living room and tell everyone that this is the tree you wanted. If you want a bigger tree then you'll have to tell me so. Do you hear me Booth? Tell me that you want a bigger tree."

Slowly opening his eyes, Booth said softly, "God, Bones. Not a Charlie Brown Christmas tree. I want a big tree."

Seeing Booth was starring at her, Brennan walked over to the bed and hugged Booth as hard as she could, without actually hurting him. "Booth, I've been waiting for you to come back. Don't leave me again." Putting her hand on her stomach, she continued, "Don't leave us again."

Looking at Brennan and clearing his throat, Booth said, "I love you Bones. I'll never leave you, never."

Putting her hands on each side of his face, Brennan said, "I know you won't Booth. I want you to know that I'll never leave you either. You're stuck with me until the day you die."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I know that now. She told me that you didn't leave me. She said I just needed to go to your favorite place. I thought the Lab was your favorite place; but, now I know I was wrong."

Smiling, Brennan said, "My favorite place is where ever you are Booth. You should know that by now."

Smiling back, Booth said, "I want to be where ever you are too Bones."

Kissing Booth, Brennan removed her hands from his face. Straightening up, Brennan looked at Max and then back at Booth. A little puzzled, Brennan asked, "Who is she? You said she told you that I didn't leave you. Who were you talking about?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "I don't know. She was the only one I could find in my dream. She never told me her name. I do know that she was pretty smart for her age and she looked familiar. She reminded me of someone; but, I just don't know who. Dreams are weird like that.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this story. I hope this wasn't too sappy. One more chapter to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this story.

I don't own Bones.

I think daisesndaffidols wanted Booth home by Christmas. I added another chapter to give us all a happier ending. I hope you like it.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in the hospital for two weeks and the closer it got to December 25th the more anxious he became. He wanted to go home. He wanted to decorate his house. He knew that wasn't going to happen and this just made him sad. This was his and Brennan's first Christmas in their house and so far nothing was working out like he had planned.

Booth had a lot of visitors while he was in the hospital and he appreciated the kindness everyone showed him; but, he hated being sick, he hated hospitals and he hated the forced cheerfulness that everyone showed him when they visited. He also hated that he was such a terrible patient and everyone treated him like he was a glass volcano.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Max had stayed with Booth during the day, while Brennan had gone home to rest and take care of a few things. When she had returned to the hospital, Brennan had encountered Booth's doctor walking down the hallway towards her.

Seeing Brennan, Dr. Sanchez said, "Dr. Brennan, just the person I wanted to see."

Nodding her head, Brennan stopped walking and let Dr. Sanchez walk up to her.

Smiling, Dr. Sanchez said, "Well, Dr. Brennan, I've just checked on Seeley and he really has progressed to the point where I think we can talk about him going home."

Looking down the hallway towards Booth's room, Brennan said, "Did you tell Booth that?"

Shaking his head, Dr. Sanchez said, "No, I wanted to talk to you first. I think Seeley can go home tomorrow as long as you can assure me that he isn't going to do anything; but, rest. I was just talking to him and he was saying that if I let him go home, he might have time to get some Christmas decorations up in your house. I can't let him go home if he's planning to do something like that. He almost died two weeks ago. He's just getting his strength back now."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "You needn't worry yourself about that Dr. Sanchez. He won't be doing anything at home except resting. I can promise you that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Sanchez said, "He seems like the kind of person who'll ignore anyone that gets in his way when he wants to do something."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, that is true; but, I am the kind of person who will not be ignored and neither is my father. Dad is going to be living with us for the next month so that he can help me rein in some of Booth's energy."

Nodding his head, Dr. Sanchez said, "In that case, Seeley can go home tomorrow morning."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Booth's hospital room, Brennan saw Booth sitting up in bed with his arms crossed and a irritated look on his face.

Max, seeing his daughter walk into the room, looked at her and he rolled his eyes. The last few minutes had been a little tense.

Seeing Brennan walk in to his room, Booth said, "I want to go home Bones. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and there is no way I'm staying here."

Walking over to Booth's bed, Brennan put her left hand on his arm and said, "We'll be leaving for home around mid morning, tomorrow."

Surprised, Booth said, "Wait, what? I can go home?"

Leaning down and kissing Booth on the cheek, Brennan said, "Yes, you can go home."

Unfolding his arms, Booth puts his left arm around Brennan and said, "Thank God. I thought I was going to miss Christmas."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Don't be ridiculous Booth. December 25th will arrive no matter where you're at."

Looking at Booth stare at her, Brennan said, "Oh too literal."

Smiling, Booth said, "Maybe I can decorate the living room when we get home."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. You will not."

Sighing, Booth said, "I want a Christmas tree."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "And you have one. Don't forget the one I bought for you two weeks ago. It's home and in the bedroom waiting for you."

Disgusted, Booth said, "A damn Charlie Brown Christmas tree."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, after Booth was discharged from the hospital, Brennan helped Booth get into her car. Booth feeling uncomfortable and still in some pain, spent the entire ride home complaining about the house not being decorated. Brennan, tuned him out and thought of the many things she needed to do once they got home.

Arriving home, Booth saw four familiar cars parked in front of the house. Looking at Brennan, Booth said, "Gee Bones. I don't want any company. I'm sick of company. I just want to be home with you and no one else."

Parking the car in the drive way, Brennan said, "First, you know I told you that Dad is going to be staying with us for a month. Second, your friends want to see you safe at home. Don't be such a stick in the dirt."

Frowning, Booth said, "That's stick in the mud."

Sighing, Booth waited for Brennan to walk around the car and open the passenger door. His chest muscles pulled when he stretched out his right arm and that was just one more irritant. He just knew he was going to be stuck doing therapy during the holidays and it just made him angry when he thought about it.

Getting out of the car, Booth started walking up the sidewalk. As he approached the door, Booth saw a wreath on the front door.

Surprised, Booth stopped, turned and looked at Brennan. "Hey a wreath. Thanks Bones."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You're welcome."

When Brennan got to the front door, she stepped past Booth and looked at him to make he was doing ok. Seeing he was alright, she opened the door and walked in, Booth walking in behind her.

Walking down the short hallway, Booth then entered into the living room and stopped. Towards the back of the living room, Booth saw a twelve foot Christmas tree standing in its stand. The tree was decorated with many of the decorations that he had been collecting over the years. Stunned, Booth looked at Brennan.

Grinning, Booth looked again at the tree and said, "Well, I'll be damned."

Laughing, the family members and friends that had wanted to be there when Booth came home stepped out of the kitchen and the office and yelled out their greetings and Christmas wishes.

Smiling, Booth stood in the living room and watched his friends and family approach him and thought, "Life sure can be sweet. Strange but sweet."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Fini. Hope you liked the ending. Tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
